Erra ne t'en va pas
by Saenda
Summary: Voici la suite de Que serais la vie sans toi? Dans cette fic, Erra est triste à propos de quelque chose d’indécis. Elle veux repartir dans son pays , mais ses amis désirent savoir pourquoi. Elle, il y a 8 chapitres


Erra, ne t'en va pas!!

Voici la suite de Que serais la vie sans toi? _J'espère que vous avez apprécié ma première fic. Bon. Dans cette fic, Erra est triste à propos de quelque chose d'indécis. Elle veux repartir dans son pays , mais ses amis désirent savoir pourquoi._

Bon, j'espère que vous allez aimer cette fic.

Chapitre 1 : Sortilège

Erra courait du plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Elle s'était rendu compte qu'Olivia avait arrêté le temps et Erra savait très bien pourquoi. Elle voulait tuer Yami, pour se venger de ce qu'il avait fait. Enfin, elle arriva à l'hôpital. Elle se rendit à la réception et, s'assurant que le temps n'était pas rétabli, rechercha la chambre où était Yami. Enfin, elle trouva le numéro, puis elle se dirigea vers la chambre en espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

Olivia déposa quelques chandelles autour d'elle, puis les alluma. S'assurant qu'elle ne s'éteindraient pas, elle prit le livre dans ses mains et commença à chercher une page. Yûgi, qui commençait à s'inquiéter énormément, lui dit :

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Olivia? 

La femme sursauta et tourna les yeux vers Yûgi.

- Tu n'es pas arrêté dans le temps comme tous les autres, toi?

- On dirait que non. Réponds à ma question.

- Eh bien, je vais lui jeter un sort afin qu'il ne soit plus de ce monde, ça ne se voit pas?

- Euh…oui. Mais est-ce que je te l'ai dit que Yami se sentait désolé de ce qu'il avait fait?

Yûgi voulait gagner du temps, car il savait que le sort d'Olivia, celui qui arrêtait le temps, n'était pas permanent. Olivia sembla soudain intéressée par ce que Yûgi lui disait.

- Il a dit ça?

- Oui. Lorsqu'il était réveillé, il m'a avoué qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été si horrible. Il était sincèrement désolé pour toi.

Olivia observa son " fils " un moment, comme si elle allait abandonné l'idée de le tuer. Puis, elle reprit son livre et s'exclama :

- Je me fou de ce qu'il a dit. Il m'a trahi et il va payer. 

Yûgi ne savait plus quoi faire. Olivia commença son incantation, quand Erra fit irruption dans la salle.

- Laisse Yami tranquille, Lirie! 

La sorcière se retourna brusquement.

- Toi. siffla-t-elle entre ses dents

- Tu ne toucheras pas à Yami, où tu auras affaire à moi.

- Ah oui. Et que penses-tu pouvoir faire contre moi?

Erra parla dans une langue étrangère, lorsque le livre s'envola pour tomber dans ses mains. Erra le feuilleta un moment.

- Il y a des sorts intéressants, là-dedans. dit-elle, C'est simplement dommage qu'ils soient tous noirs.

- Rends-moi ce livre, petite idiote, où je l'envoie dans les enfer pour de bon.

Olivia pointa Yami du doigt. Erra ne sembla pas du tout inquiète. Au contraire, elle sourit.

- Je ne pense pas, car tu ne sais même pas le sort par cœur. Il est impossible d'apprendre ces sorts par cœur. 

Olivia commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle fit le tour du lit où se trouvait Yami et s'avança près de la jeune fille.

- Qui es-tu, malheureuse créature, pour te dresser devant moi?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je suis Bastet, épouse de Atem. Oh, attends, aurais-je oublié de te dire que j'étais aussi la déesse chat?

- Mais…une déesse ne peut épouser un pharaon!

- Non, c'est vrai. Mais un jour, je suis descendu sur terre et tous les hommes m'ont désiré pour ma beauté. Tous, sauf un. C'était Atem. Il m'a remarqué une fois. J'étais blessée à ce moment. Il m'a aidé, m'a soignée. J'ai gagné sa confiance et il a gagné la mienne. Pendant qu'il était à mes côtés, je suis tombé éperdument amoureuse de lui et lui de moi. Je l'ai épousé en cachette, sans que les autres dieux ne le sachent et je suis restée avec lui pour un long moment.

Olivia paraissait fascinée. Elle reprit ensuite ses esprits et arracha le livre des mains d'Erra. Celle-ci, devenue furieuse, se transforma en une chatte magnifique. Elle était noire et ses yeux d'un bleu ciel brillant était à faire craquer n'importe quel homme. D'un coup de patte puissant, Erra mit Olivia en sang. Regagnant sa forme humaine, Erra prononça une incantation, puis Olivia disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Erra fit disparaître les chandelles, ramassa le livre, puis s'avança vers Yami. Celui-ci semblait dormir d'un sommeil paisible. La jeune fille mit sa main sur le front de son amant. Il était brûlant, mais moins que la dernière fois.

- Il commence à guérir cette fois. dit Yûgi

- Et pour de bon.

Erra jeta un dernier regard vers Yami, puis s'en alla dehors. Elle leva le sort d'Olivia et tout recommença à bouger. À sa grande surprise, Téa la rejoignit en courant.

- Salut, Erra. Je m'en allais chez toi, mais je vois que tu es déjà dehors.

- Oui. C'est une belle journée et je ne voulais pas rester enfermée chez moi.

- Je comprends. C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'être engourdie, comme si je n'avais pas bougé pendant un moment.

- Ah bon. répondit Erra en souriant

- Dis-moi, tu as des nouvelles de Yûgi?

- Pas une. J'espère seulement qu'il va mieux que les autres fois.

- Moi, aussi.

Elles marchèrent pendant une bonne demi-heure, puis, d'un commun accord, allèrent manger une glace.

Yami se réveilla, sa vue encore flou. Il ferma les yeux, étant pris de vertige, puis les rouvrit de nouveau, prudemment. Yûgi le regardait, apparemment inquiet. Yami lui sourit et tenta de s'asseoir dans son lit, mais plusieurs fils et sa tête douloureuse l'en empêchèrent. Il se recoucha et soupira.

- On dirait que tu vas mieux. dit Yûgi

- Je l'espère. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais, branché à tous ces fils?

- Eh bien, tu te souviens la dernière fois que tu étais avec Erra?

Yami acquiesça.

- Eh bien, tu as fait un pic de fièvre. Les médecins t'ont hospitalisé et t'ont mis sous surveillance.

- Oh génial. murmura Yami sarcastiquement

Il ferma les yeux et demanda :

- Et Erra? Que lui est-il arrivé?

- Pas grand chose. Elle est seulement inquiète et elle t'a sauvé la vie contre Olivia.

Une expression interrogative apparue sur le visage de Yami.

- Eh bien, déclara Yûgi, Olivia a arrêté le temps à un moment donné et a essayé de te tuer. Mais, Erra est arrivé à temps. Je t'expliquerai en détail une autre fois. 

Yami se demandait pourquoi, quand une infirmière entra dans la chambre. Elle sourit, puis prit un thermomètre et le mit dans la bouche de Yami. Celui-ci attendit et, lorsqu'elle enleva le thermomètre, il tenta de s'asseoir de nouveau. La douleur à sa tête intensifia, et il décida d'abandonner.

- Vous ne devriez pas essayer de vous lever, M.Môto. Votre température a peut-être baissée, mais pas assez pour que vous puissiez quitter cette chambre. Essayer de dormir. Le médecin sera ici plus tard. 

Yami ferma les yeux en soupirant, puis il tomba dans un sommeil léger. Yûgi le guetta un moment, puis retourna dans sa chambre pour avoir quelque chose à faire.

Chapitre 2 : Le journal

Deux semaines passèrent. Yami était enfin guérit et il attendait impatiemment de pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital. Enfin, il le quitta un samedi après-midi, Erra à ses côtés. Yami s'étira en soupirant de bonheur.

- Enfin sortit. Je commençais à me demander si j'étais enfermé là-bas pour l'éternité. 

Erra éclata de rire. Yami la regarda en souriant. Il la trouvait magnifique dans son gilet rose pâle et ses jeans bleus.

- On va voir si tu es en forme. s'écria alors Erra, Essaye de m'attraper. 

Yami cligna des yeux, incrédule, puis se mit à poursuivre Erra. Cette dernière courait comme un lapin. Finalement, il réussit à l'attraper après de nombreux efforts.

- Pas mal, mais il va falloir que tu t'entraîne. s'exclama Erra

- Je sais, mais il y a longtemps que je suis sortit.

- Ah, les excuses. Je suis sûre que ça n'a rien à voir.

- Très bien, mais tu ne me bats pas aux duels de monstres, j'en suis certain, lapin.

Erra prit la main de Yami.

- C'est mignon comme surnom. Mais comment devrais-je t'appeler…? Que dirais-tu de Yam?

- Pas question. répondit gentiment Yami, Je préfère lorsque tu m'appelles par mon vrai nom.

- Alors va pour Atemu.

Yami la regarda, étonné.

- Ton vrai nom, c'est Atemu. Mais, on te surnomme Atem et c'est ce nom là que je préfère. Mais vu que tu m'as dit que tu aimais mieux ton vrai nom… dit Erra en souriant en coin

- En fait, je pense que j'apprécie mon surnom, Atem, si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Pas du tout. Alors, je vais t'appeler, la plupart du temps, Atem. Mignon.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin ainsi pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Enfin, Erra le laissa pour retourner chez elle et il donna sa place à Yûgi. Celui-ci se dirigea chez lui et son grand-père l'accueillit chaleureusement.

- Rebienvenue à la maison, Yûgi. J'espère que tu vas mieux.

- Parfaitement! Merci, grand-père.

Yûgi se dirigea vers sa chambre. Rendu, il ouvrit l'un de ses tiroirs et y prit le journal que Erra lui avait offert, un mois plus tôt.

- Yami? 

Ce dernier sortit de sa chambre et se plaça devant Yûgi.

- Erra veux que je te donne ça pour que tu le lise. Ça devrait te donner quelques indices sur ton passé. 

Yami essaya de prendre le livre et, à sa grande surprise, il y arriva. Il retourna dans sa chambre pour le lire. Yûgi, quand à lui, appela Joey pour lui dire qu'il était enfin sortit de l'hôpital.

Yami s'assit dans les escaliers. Intrigué, il observa le petit journal un moment, puis l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur, l'écriture n'était pas le japonaise, mais égyptienne. Et, à sa grande surprise, il arrivait à le lire.

J'ignore pourquoi j'écris à l'intérieur de ce petit carnet, mais je sens que tu me seras bien utile. Je suis, à présent, sur terre. J'ai vu des hommes et ils sont terriblement horrible. Ils ont tous essayé de m'abuser pour ma beauté. Ils devraient avoir honte d'attaquer Bastet, la déesse chat. Enfin…

Aujourd'hui, ce fut la pire journée de ma vie. Ils m'ont tous battu, les hommes comme les femmes. Les hommes voulaient de moi pour avoir du plaisir (comme si j'étais seulement un jouet) et les femmes parce qu'elles croyaient que je leurs volais leurs maris. Je suis si triste. Je suis présentement cachée près d'un temple où je peux être protégée sans que personne ne le sache (les dieux peuvent être protégé lorsqu'ils sont près des temples).

Je ne savais pas que des hommes bon existaient. Il y en a un, justement, qui m'a découvert dans ma cachette. Apparemment, il vient souvent se cacher là pour prier. Étant le pharaon (à ce qu'il m'a dit) il voulait se cacher du reste du monde pour être un peu plus libre.

Lorsqu'il s'était approché, il m'a vu blessée et en pleurs. C'est un homme au grand cœur, car il a tenté de me consoler et de soigner mes blessures. Il est vraiment différent de ce que j'ai connu.

Il s'appelle Atem. Il est le gardien du puzzle millénaire que son père a créé. Il est l'homme le plus doux que je connaisse. Il m'a soigné et a ordonné à tout ses gardes que si jamais une personne m'approchait avec de mauvaises intentions, cette personne le payerait cher. J'ai été flattée qu'il prenne autant soin de moi. Mais…je me demande bien pourquoi je me sens rougir à chaque fois que je le vois.

Par Horus!! J'arrive pas à y croire! Je suis amoureuse d'un mortel. Quand les dieux vont apprendre ça, ils vont être furieux, surtout Râ. Je n'ose pas imaginer sa colère.

Il semblerait que Atem est aussi amoureux de moi. Je lui avoue alors mon secret. Il me dit qu'il s'en était douté depuis la première fois qu'il m'a vu. Je me demande pourquoi. Doucement, il m'a sourit et m'a dit qu'il connaissait un temple qui m'appartenait et que l'on pourrait s'épouser là-bas, sans que les Dieux ne le sache. J'ai accepté, sachant que ça marcherait.

Enfin, on est uni pour la vie. Incroyable, mais vrai. Le seul petit problème, c'est que je ne peux pas rester éternellement sur terre, sinon les Dieux vont se douter de quelque chose. Alors, je vais passer quelques années avec Atem et, lorsqu'il mourra, je retournerai près des Dieux.

Mais, ça ne s'est pas du tout passé comme cela. Il y a eu Bakura et Atem ne l'a pas battu. Pour laisser son âme vivante pour terminer la tâche qu'il n'a pas accompli, il l'a mis dans son puzzle. Pour pouvoir rester avec lui tant que son âme n'aura pas le repos, j'ai décidé de me réincarnée à chaque époque pour le revoir à nouveau.

Yami ferma le livre. Il ne l'avait pas lu au grand complet, juste l'essentiel. Alors Erra serait donc la grande déesse Bastet!? Intéressant. Yami posa le livre sur les escaliers, puis se mit à marcher à travers sa chambre pour pouvoir réfléchir.

Chapitre 3 : La lettre

Erra était chez elle, en train de lire un livre, lorsque le téléphone sonna. Elle répondit, mais tout ce qu'elle entendit fut un grésillement. Puis une voix se mit à parler.

- Je me vengerai, Bastet…

- Allô? Qui est à l'appareil?

Cependant, la personne avait déjà raccroché. Erra déposa le téléphone en fronçant les sourcils. Ce coup de téléphone était étrange. Et la personne avait évoqué son vrai nom.

- Eh bien… 

Elle chassa cette " conversation " de son esprit et s'en alla chercher le courrier. Elle n'y trouva qu'une lettre. Regardant son expéditeur, elle poussa une exclamation d'horreur. Elle l'ouvrit et la lu. La lettre était courte, directe et sèche.

Errana,

C'est moi, ton père. Je suis au courant de la mort de ta mère. Cela veut dire qu'elle ne pourra pas te trouver un mari. Donc, je l'ai fait. Tu épousera Lério, le prince Égyptien. Je veux que tu reviennes en Égypte dans deux semaines, je t'ai envoyé ton billet d'avion.

Nouqoud

Erra lâcha la lettre et tomba à genoux, en pleurs. Elle ne voulait pas partir, elle avait des amis. Elle ne voulait surtout pas épouser Lério, elle ne l'aimait pas. C'était Yami qu'elle aimait.

Mais, pendant qu'elle pleurait, la triste réalité vint la frapper de plein fouet. Sa mère étant morte, elle ne pourrait jamais épouser un homme qu'elle aimait profondément, puisqu'elle devait toujours obéir à son père et celui-ci ne voulait que plus de richesse encore (_son nom l'indiquait, nouqoud veut dire argent en Arabe_). En épousant sa fille à un prince, il aurait toute la richesse qu'il désirait.

La jeune fille pleura encore. Elle ne voulait pas annoncer la mauvais nouvelle à Yami. Elle allait simplement lui dire qu'elle devait retourner en Égypte.

Le lundi matin,Erra arriva l'air triste en cours de français. Elle ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se disait en cours et était même arrivée en retard en cours de math (_l'ancien prof était revenu, en passant_). Ses amis vinrent la voir à la deuxième pause, inquiet de son comportement.

- Erra, est-ce que tu te sens bien? demanda Yûgi

- Oui, c'est juste que…

Erra regarda ses amis un moment puis soupira.

- C'est juste que je dois retourner en Égypte dans deux semaines. 

Les autres eurent une expression effarée.

- Mais…je pensais que, puisque ta mère était morte, tu n'aurais pas à retourner là-bas. dit Téa

- Je le croyais aussi, mais mon père m'a ordonné de revenir.

- Ton père??!! dirent Joey et Tristan ensemble

- Oui.

La cloche sonna à ce moment. Ils se rendirent tous en cours d'art. Là, la prof les attendait, l'air joyeux.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Aujourd'hui, j'ai un excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer. Nous avons recueillit assez de fonds pour notre voyage. 

Tous les élèves se mirent à parler en même temps, excité de savoir où ils partaient.

- Je voulais vous laisser le choix du pays. dit la prof d'art, Allez-y, donnez vos idée.

- On pourrait aller en Égypte! s'exclama Yûgi, Les pyramides sont belles, là-bas et il y a le sphinx.

- Excellente idée, M.Môto. D'autres idées?

Personne d'autre ne leva la main.

- Alors va pour l'Égypte. Nous partirons dans deux semaines. 

Yûgi sourit à Erra, mais celle-ci parut horrifiée. Yûgi se demanda bien pourquoi.

Erra quand à elle, regarda, impuissante, les élèves parler d'Égypte avec enthousiasme. S'ils y allaient, elle serait forcée d'avouer à Yami ce que son père voulait faire avec elle. Et c'était justement ce qu'elle redoutait. Regardant par la fenêtre, elle se mit à pleurer un peu et silencieusement. Son cœur se déchirait et elle avait l'impression que Yami allait la tuer s'il apprenait tout.

Yûgi s'approcha de son amie et remarqua qu'elle pleurait.

- Erra? dit-il doucement 

Elle sursauta et tourna la tête vers lui. Il s'assit et demanda :

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es si triste? On va en Égypte en même temps que toi, tu devrais être contente, puisque l'on va te voir pareil.

- Je sais, mais…

Erra soupira.

- Mais…?

- Non, rien. C'est juste moi qui est bizarre ces temps-ci. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose d'horrible va arriver.

- Tu as de drôle de sentiments, tu sais?

- Erra se mit à rire, bientôt suivit par Yûgi.

- Oui, je sais. Mais, étant sorcière c'est moi qui est bizarre et pas mes sentiments.

- Ah bon.

La prof s'approcha de ses deux élèves.

- Eh bien, vous ne travaillez pas?

- Euh…ben, on se parlait de quand Erra retournerait pour l'Égypte, en même temps que nous.

- Une expression d'incompréhension apparu sur le visage de la prof.

- Mon père veut que je retourne en Égypte. Il a des choses à faire avec moi.

- Comme c'est dommage. Veux-tu que je l'annonce à toute la classe?

- Non, ça ira comme ça, merci.

- La prof repartit parmi les élèves. Erra se tourna vers Yûgi.

- Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de travailler. Bonne idée. 

Ils se mirent au travail se parlant des fois de temps en temps.

Deux semaines passèrent à une vitesse folle pour Erra. Le lundi, elle observa ses valises avec le sentiment que Yami serait furieux contre elle dès qu'il apprendrait tout. Elle savait qu'il finirait par découvrir.

Prenant ses valises à deux mains, elle se rendit dans l'avion qui l'attendait. Elle montra son billet au contrôleur, puis se trouva son siège dans l'avion. Elle observa par la fenêtre et se rappela du dimanche soir qu'elle venait de passer avec Yami.

Flash Back

Yami était assis sur le divan, Erra collée contre lui. Appréciant son réconfort qu'il lui offrait sans le savoir, elle remerciait, de tout son être, Yûgi d'avoir bien voulu que Yami passe la soirée avec elle. Elle voulait Yami à ses côtés une dernière fois avant qu'il ne la déteste.

Elle posa sa tête sur le torse de son amant en gémissant, la peur et le remord aspirant son cœur. Le petit bruit ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles de Yami. Il caressa les cheveux d'Erra et lui demanda :

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Lapin?

- Non, ça va. C'est juste que, après que votre voyage soit terminé, tu ne seras plus avec moi. Ça me rend un peu triste.

- Je comprends. Tu vas me manquer aussi dès que nous serons de retour ici. Tu vas m'écrire souvent, j'espère?

- Oui, à la condition que tu le fasses aussi.

- D'accord.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et la serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

- Je t'aime tellement et je souhaite que rien ne nous sépare, à part l'Égypte pour quelques temps. 

Erra écarquilla les yeux et regarda Yami dans les yeux, inconfortable aux mots qu'il venait de dire. Vers la fin de la soirée, c'est remplie de remords qu'elle dit au revoir à Yami.

Fin du Flash Back

Quelques jours plus tard, Yûgi, Téa, Joey, Tristan, Duke et Bakura entrait dans un avion semblable à celui de Erra.

- J'ai hâte de revoir Erra! s'exclama Yûgi

- Moi aussi. dit Téa, Elle va me manquer dès que l'on sera de retour ici.

Ils prirent tous leurs places dans l'avion et parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant le trajet. Enfin, ils arrivèrent aux soleil chaud d'Égypte, à l'aéroport. Yûgi sembla alors chercher quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Yug? demanda Joey

- Erra m'a promit qu'elle viendrait à l'aéroport pour nous accueillir.

- En parlant du loup… dit soudainement Bakura

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs s'approcha. Habillée d'une robe courte et verte pâle, elle leur dit :

- Ahlan, sadiqs.

- Hein!!! s'exclamèrent les autre en cœur

- Ça veut dire bienvenue les amis en Arabe.

- Super! s'exclama Tristan, Elle sait parler Arabe!

Erra roula les yeux en soupirant.

- Tristan, ça fait un peu plus de neuf ans que j'habite ici. Si je n'avais pas appris l'Arabe, comment j'aurais pu parler avec les autres personnes?

- Euh…

- Tu voudras bien nous apprendre d'autres mots, Erra, dès que l'on se reverra? Car je sens que l'on part bientôt à l'hôtel. dit Bakura

- Bien sûr. Ça vous dirait de venir chez moi ce soir? Je vais venir vous chercher. dit-elle précipitamment en voyant leur expression perdue

- D'accord. Ça serait bien. répondit Téa

- Alors à ce soir. dit Erra en entendant la prof d'art appeler ses élèves

- Bye! dirent les autres

Erra quitta l'aéroport et Yûgi se rendit dans l'autobus avec ses amis. Tandis que la prof les comptait, Yûgi observa le paysage. On voyait un peu le Nil ainsi que des déserts tout autour. Enfin, l'autobus arriva à l'hôtel et Yûgi s'installa dans sa chambre avec Joey.

Chapitre 4 : Des mots Arabes

Erra arriva à l'hôtel vers six heures et demi. Yûgi, Joey et Téa était déjà là, mais il manquait les trois autres.

- Où sont Bakura, Tristan et Duke? demanda Erra

- Ils arrivent.

Une minute plus tard, les trois garçons arrivaient, essoufflés.

- Bon, on y va. dit Erra 

Elle s'en alla dehors, bientôt suivie par ses compagnons. Le soir était plutôt chaud, mais pas assez pour en mourir.

- On est tout de même bien, la layla.

- Ça veut dire quoi ce mot là? demanda Yûgi

- Nuit. Je n'utilise pas des mots trop compliqués pour vous. Ma maison est tout près, on devrait y être dans cinq minutes.

Ils continuèrent de marcher pendant quelques minutes, puis arrivèrent à une très, TRÈS grande maison. Erra ouvrit la grille et laissa entrer ses amis. Puis, elle les fit entrer dans sa demeure. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un vaste hall amplement décoré. Erra les conduit dans un salon où un homme était assis en train de lire un journal.

- Père? dit Erra en s'inclinant 

L'homme leva les yeux de son journal.

- Voici les personnes dont je te parlais ce matin. Il y a Yûgi (Yûgi s'inclina), Téa (elle fit la même chose), Joey (s'inclina), Tristan (s'inclina), Bakura (s'inclina) et Duke (s'inclina).

- Enchanté. dit le père d'Erra, Je vois que tu as eu beaucoup plus d'amis qu'ici, Errana.

- Je sais. répondit la jeune fille en ignorant les regards posés sur elle

- Mais, au moins, tu as connu Lério en premier.

- Ne me parlez pas de lui, s'il vous plaît, père.

- Pourquoi? demanda-t-il en se levant, Dans deux semaines, il y aura votre ma…

- JE SAIS! Pas besoin de le dire devant tout le monde.

- Très bien. Je vous laisse.

Erra fit signe à ses amis de la suivre. Ils se rendirent dans une chambre qui devait être celle d'Erra. Elle s'installa sur le divan, faisant signe aux autres qu'ils pouvaient s'installer où ils voulaient.

Yûgi s'installa à côté d'elle et dit :

- On peut te poser quelques questions?

- Ça dépend c'est quoi. répondit Erra, hésitante

- La première, dit Téa, Pourquoi tu t'inclinais devant ton père?

- Parce qu'il est très important et qu'il pense que même sa fille doit s'incliner. Une chance que vous avez suivi mon exemple.

- Ok. La deuxième, dit Joey, On peut savoir qui est ce Lério?

- Mon tout premier ami en Égypte. C'est un prince. Enfin, une sorte de prince.

- Ah. La troisième, pourquoi ton père t'appelais Errana? demanda Tristan

- Parce que c'est mon vrai nom, mais je ne l'aime pas. Alors, je dit à tout le monde que je m'appelle Erra.

- Ah bon. La quatrième, dit Yûgi, Qu'est-ce que ton père allait dire avant que tu ne le coupe?

Erra évita la question et demanda :

- Vous voulez quelque chose à boire? 

Les autres se regardèrent un moment puis approuvèrent. Erra sortit de la chambre.

- Je me demande pourquoi elle n'a pas voulu répondre. dit Bakura

- On est peut-être allé trop loin. dit Téa, C'est sa vie privée, tout de même.

Ils restèrent songeur jusqu'à ce que Erra arrive avec des breuvages. Tandis qu'elle donnait à chacun un verre, elle demanda :

- Bon, je vous apprend des mots Arabe? 

Ils acceptèrent tous avec entrain.

- Alors…J'ai une fam. dit-elle en montrant sa bouche

- Tu as une bouche. dit Téa

- Mabrouk!

- Euh…ça veut dire bravo? demanda Joey

- Presque. Ça veut dire félicitation! Je suis masrour que vous soyez ici.

- Tu es contente que nous soyons ici. dit Yûgi

- Mabrouk! Mon père est un rajoul.

- Ton père est un…homme. tenta Joey

- Mabrouk! Yami est jamil et il pense que je suis jamila. C'est juste un exemple, en passant.

- Yami est beau il pense que tu es belle. dit Yûgi avec un regard en coin

- Bien. Je vous ai apporté des mashroubat.

- Tu nous as apporté des boissons. dit Bakura

- Super! Il y a plusieurs kitab dans une bibliothèque.

- Il y a plusieurs livres dans une bibliothèque. dit Duke

- C'est ça. Nous avons besoin de nouqoud pour vivre.

- Euh…nous avons besoin d'argent pour vivre? essaya Tristan

- Oui. Je suis la walad de mes parents.

- Tu es la fille de tes parents? demanda Téa

- Non. Je suis l'enfant de mes parents. Une dernière, ce serait beau la salam dans le monde.

- Ce serait beau la paix dans le monde. dirent les autres en chœur

- Génial! Vous êtes vraiment bons.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler de bien des choses. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la maison, Yûgi se perdit dans ses pensées. Il avait le sentiment que Erra lui cachait quelque chose. Et surtout, que c'était à Yami. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son intuition le lui disait vraiment. Yûgi observa la maison de son amie, puis alla rejoindre ses amis qui l'avaient dépassé de quelques pas.

Erra contempla la photo qui se tenait devant elle. Dessus, il y avait Yûgi, Téa, Tristan, Joey, Duke, Bakura et Yami. L'appareil avec lequel elle avait pris la photo était magique, donc elle avait pu prendre Yami en photo avec les autres. Scrutant Yami pendant quelques minutes, elle se mit à penser au jour où il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Erra avait été subjuguée.

La jeune fille sortit de sa chambre et se rendit aux cuisines. Là, une femme habillée en bonne l'accueillit.

- Madame Ténéra! Cela fait si longtemps! dit-elle en Arabe

- Tu sais que je t'ai toujours dit de m'appeler Erra, Layla. répondit Erra dans la même langue

- Oui, mais votre père n'aime pas que je vous appelle par votre prénom.

- Je me fous de ce que dit papa! Alors, appelle-moi Erra, d'accord?

- Très bien. Au fait, tu ne venais sûrement pas pour me parler.

- En fait, oui. dit Erra avec tristesse, Je viens te faire part d'un problème que j'ai.

Et Erra expliqua à Layla que son père la forçait à se marier avec Lério qu'elle n'aimait pas, alors qu'elle aimait Yami plus que tout.

- Mais, le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Atem va me détester.

- Allons, allons. S'il t'aime vraiment, il ne te détestera pas parce que tu es forcée à se mariage.

- Tu penses?

- Oui. Et pour en revenir au mariage, tu peux en parler à ton père que tu ne veux pas épouser Lério.

- Seulement, il ne m'écoutera pas. Il pense simplement à l'argent et c'est quand j'épouserai Lério qu'il va l'obtenir.

- Je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider, Erra. Pardonne-moi.

- Ce n'est pas grave. J'avais juste besoin de me confier.

- Je serai toujours là pour t'écouter Erra, je te le promets.

- Merci. À demain, Layla.

Erra s'en alla des cuisines et retourna dans sa chambre. Là, elle se changea rapidement et se coucha. Avant de s'endormir, elle regarda la photo de ses amis et se mit à pleurer. En perdant la confiance de son aimant en ne lui disant rien, elle savait qu'il la mépriserait. Son cœur se déchirant complètement, Erra s'endormit, peinée et perdue.

Chapitre 5 : Une visite au musée

Yûgi se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin. Regardant l'heure de son cadrant, il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas besoin de réveiller Joey immédiatement. Yûgi se leva, s'habilla et se rendit dans le salon de l'hôtel. Rendu, il vit qu'une autre personne y était déjà. C'était Bakura.

- Tiens! Toi aussi, tu es réveillé? dit celui-ci lorsqu'il vit Yûgi s'asseoir à côté de lui

- Ça fait à peu près une vingtaine de minutes. Et toi?

- Aussi. Étrange, la coïncidence.

- Bah. Au fait, tu ne trouves pas étrange le comportement d'Erra, hier?

- Oui. Elle avait l'air mal à l'aise. Mais, ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est qu'est-ce que son père s'apprêtait à dire avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe.

- Moi aussi, j'aimerais pouvoir comprendre.

Yûgi entendit des pas derrière lui et il se retourna. Une égyptienne venait d'entrer dans le salon. Elle était grande, avec de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux noirs et glacés. Ces yeux donnèrent des frissons à Yûgi. Ils ressemblaient à des yeux qu'il avait connu un mois auparavant.

- Bonjour! lança-t-elle en souriant, Je me nomme Léika et je travaille ici. J'ai vu que vous étiez réveillé. Voudriez-vous prendre votre déjeuner?

- Euh…non merci. répondit Yûgi, embarrassé par la présence de cette femme

- Très bien. Vous me le direz si vous acceptez.

- D'accord. Au revoir.

L'égyptienne partit et Yûgi frissonna de terreur. Bakura, étonné par le comportement de son ami, demanda :

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Yûgi?

- Ça va, c'est juste que cette femme ressemble un peu trop à Olivia.

- C'est vrai. C'est peut-être quelqu'un de sa famille.

En voyant le regard horrifié de Yûgi, Bakura assura qu'il ne faisait que blaguer. La prof arriva alors et leur dit en souriant :

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons visiter le musée et devinez qui sera notre guide…!

- Euh…un égyptien? dit Bakura en éclatant de rire

- Très drôle, M.Ryô. Non, ce sera Mme Ténéra.

- Erra?! dit Yûgi, quelque peu surpris

- Oui. Elle travaille au musée quelques fois et m'a proposé de nous faire la visite lorsque nous irions le visiter.

Yûgi et Bakura se regardèrent, sourire aux lèvres. Ils pensaient tous deux la même chose. Peut-être qu'Erra leur en dirait davantage sur les objets millénaires.

L'autobus arriva enfin au musée et une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs attendait à l'entrée. La classe qui sortit de l'autobus alla la rejoindre.

- Bonjour tout le monde! Ahlan au musée. J'avais vraiment hâte de vous faire cette visite. 

Plusieurs élèves se mirent à parler, ne comprenant pas le mot Arabe qu'Erra venait d'utiliser.

- Ahlan veut dire bienvenue en Arabe. Alors, vous pouvez entrer. 

Le groupe entra à l'intérieur et fut surpris par l'immensité du bâtiment. Le plafond était très haut et des hiéroglyphes étaient paient sur les murs. Erra entra à son tour et sourit, mais Yûgi remarqua que ses yeux n'avaient pas leur éclat habituel.

- Ce que nous allons visiter, aujourd'hui, sera l'exposition sur les pharaons, suivi des objets les plus importants. Suivez-moi. 

Yûgi s'approcha d'Erra en ayant la ferme intention de soutirer des informations sur son comportement.

- Salut Yûgi. dit Erra

- Salut. Euh…les objets importants dont tu parlais, est-ce que se sont les objets millénaires?

- Entre autre. Mais, il y en a d'autres, aussi. Mais je ne te dis pas lesquels.

Yûgi sourit, mais remarqua que l'éclat qui manquait dans les yeux d'Erra était revenu, mais sous une forme différente. Elle semblait sur le point de pleurer.

- Est-ce que tu te sens bien?

- Parfaitement. répondit Erra, un peu trop brusquement au goût de Yûgi

Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui et s'arrêta.

- Bon, tout le monde, vous allez voir des momies. Je vous avertie, ce n'est pas très beau à voir, mais c'est tout de même fascinant. 

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'avant-midi à observer les momies. Enfin, ils débouchèrent dans une exposition remplie d'objets pharaoniens.

- Nous voici dans la salle des objets. Il y a une exposition qui nous est nouvelle. Venez. 

Erra s'approcha d'une vitrine où se tenait des papyrus ainsi que des objets qui semblaient vieux de milliers d'années. L'un d'eux portait un œil sur le dessus. C'était une jolie bague en or.

Yûgi tenta de lire ce qui était écrit sur le papyrus.

?اصتي ا 4;حبّ, ا 4;حياة 7; 4; 4;ا شيء بد 8; 6; أ 6;ت. رجاء, ا 2;ب 4; :: رضي :: يرض 9; :: ي 2;ب 4; 7;ذا رائع ا 4;ح 4; 2;ة 4; 0; 6;ا ز 8;اج 8; 6;ا ا 4;ع 4;ا 2;ة.

ا 4;حبّ أ 6;ت.

4;ا 8; 2;تيّ

Yûgi reposa son attention sur Erra qui s'était remit à parler.

- Nous avons pu retrouver le papyrus en assez bon état, car il était dans un coffre bien sellé. Il est écrit : " Mon amour, la vie n'est rien sans toi. S'il te plaît, garde toujours cette bague avec toi pour notre mariage et notre relation. Je t'aime, Atem. " Atem était un grand pharaon et il a offert cette bague à sa fiancée. 

Yûgi vit Erra rougir et ses yeux s'emplir de larmes.

- Excusez-moi, je trouve cette exposition émouvante. 

Yûgi examina Erra et se rendit compte qu'elle mentait, puisque ses larmes étaient celles de tristesse et non d'émotion. Erra essuya ses larmes et se remit en marche, faisant signe aux autres de la suivre. Ils passèrent ainsi le reste de l'avant-midi à observer des objets fascinants sur les pharaons.

En revenant à l'hôtel, Yûgi était à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. Il remarqua distraitement que l'égyptienne qui leur avait parlé le matin même l'observait avec méchanceté. S'en allant dans sa chambre, Yûgi fit appel à Yami et lui fit part de ce qui le tourmentait.

- Erra agit bizarrement ces temps-ci. Elle est plus distante, moins confiante et pleure souvent de tristesse.

- Elle dois sûrement être triste de rester ici plus longtemps que nous autre. dit Yami

- En fait, j'ai remarqué qu'elle était brusque et qu'elle semblait avoir des remords sur quelqe chose, mais j'ignore quoi.

- Comment tu sais ça? s'étonna Yami

- Je l'ignore. Juste une intuition. Mais j'aimerais tout de même en avoir le cœur net.

- Et comment tu veux faire ça?

- En lui rendant une petite visite surprise dont elle ne remarquera rien.

Yami écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu veux l'espionner? Mais ce n'est pas bien! C'est sa vie privée, tout de même!

- Je sais, mais je sens qu'elle nous cache quelque chose.

- Je n'aime pas ça. Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider.

- S'il te plaît! J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir!

- J'ai dit NON!****

Chapitre 6 : Pourquoi?

Yami et Yûgi se trouvait dans le jardin de l'immense maison d'Erra.

- Je me demande encore comment tu as réussi à me convaincre de t'aider. dit Yami

- Je l'ignore. J'ai juste dit que, de toute façon, tu me suivrais, tu as soupiré et tu as accepté. Quand j'ai dit que tu me suivrais, ça ne voulait pas dire que tu m'aiderais.

- Je me suis fait avoir. grogna Yami

- Chut! J'entends du bruit.

Yûgi s'avança tranquillement, sans faire de bruits. Ce qu'il vit l'étonna. Erra se tenait avec un garçon beaucoup plus grand qu'elle. Il la tenait dans ses bras, mais Erra tentait de s'en aller.

- Laisse-moi, Lério! Je ne veux pas!

- Allons, pourquoi? Nous nous marions dans deux semaines, pourquoi attendre?

- Parce que je préfère, merci. Laisse-moi!

Lério tenta d'embrasser Erra, mais elle se dégagea de se baiser.

- Je t'ai dit pas maintenant. Je préfère attendre que le mariage soit passé, pas avant. 

Lério fit la sourde oreille et essaya à nouveau de l'embrasser, mais Erra le gifla durement et courut hors de lui.

- Je t'ai prévenu, Lério. Laisse-moi tranquille! 

Yûgi était figé sur place. C'était donc ça ce que le père d'Erra avait essayé de dire. Elle et Lério se marierait dans deux semaines. Yûgi observa Yami qui était en état de choc. Yûgi lui chuchota à l'oreille de suivre Erra et il acquiesça. La jeune fille entra et claqua la porte. Yami attendit un peu, puis passa au travers de la porte. Il vit alors Erra qui lui tournait le dos et qui parlait à son père.

- …Ça pourrait être un merveilleux mariage, surtout que Lério est beau, gentil, intelligent, talentueux, bref…que toutes les filles en rêve… 

Yami en avait assez entendu. Furieux et attristé, il retraversa la porte et rejoignit Yûgi.

- Alors? demanda celui-ci

- Elle va se marier avec ce Lério et je pense qu'elle en est bien contente. répondit Yami, les larmes aux yeux

Yûgi resta bouche bée. Pendant qu'il retournait à l'hôtel, il fit tout son possible pour réconforter Yami.

Mais le pharaon n'avait pas tout entendu la conversation. Lorsqu'elle était entrée, voici ce que Erra a dit :

- Père, je vous en supplie, annulez ce mariage!

- Et pourquoi? dit M.Ténéra en fronçant les sourcils

- Car Lério n'est pas fait pour moi. Il est vrai que ça pourrait être un merveilleux mariage, surtout que Lério est beau, gentil, intelligent et tallentueux, bref…que toutes les filles en rêve, mais il n'est pas mon genre. Et puis, j'en aime un autre.

- Quoi?? Qui est cet homme?

- Son nom est Yami. C'est la réincarnation du pharaon Atem d'il y a 3000 ans. Alors, je vous en supplie, annulez ce mariage!

- Pas question! Et pour ton insolence, je vais avancer le mariage d'une semaine.

- NON!!!

Erra tomba à genoux, en pleurs. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, car elle avait tout essayé.

Le lendemain matin, elle se rendit à l'hôtel où se trouvait ses amis. À la réception, elle demanda à voir Yûgi. lorsqu'il arriva, son visage s'assombrit en voyant Erra. Mais, à sa grande stupéfaction, elle avait les yeux rouges d'avoir tant pleuré.

- Tu veux voir Yami, je suppose? demanda-t-il un peu durement

- Oui, mais j'aimerais que l'on aille dehors avant.

Ils sortirent et Yûgi laissa place à Yami. Erra se mit alors à pleurer et se jeta dans les bras de son bien-aimé. Celui-ci la repoussa furieusement. Elle en fut ébahit. Elle aurait cru qu'il l'aurait pris dans ses bras, essayant de la réconforter, tentant de comprendre pourquoi elle pleurait. Mais non. Il la repoussait et lui tournait obstinément le dos, furieux contre quelque chose d'indécis.

- Atem…

- Va t'en, hypocrite.

- Que…

- J'ai entendu la conversation que tu as eu avec ton père. (_prenant une voix contente_) Ça pourrait être un merveilleux mariage, surtout que Lério est beau, gentil, intelligent, talentueux, bref…que toutes les filles en rêve…

- Mais, tu n'as pas entendu toute la conversation.

- Non, mais ça ne me dérenge pas. Va t'en!

- Tu viens de commettre une terrible erreur, Yami. dit Erra avant de s'enfuir en pleurant

Yami la regarda, le cœur brisé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait agi de cette façon. Redonnant place à Yûgi, il alla dans sa chambre afin de se calmer de la peine qui lui déchirait le cœur.

Erra retourna dans sa chambre en implorant les Dieux égyptien de l'aider. Le cœur qui s'était déchiré auparavant n'existait plus du tout. Pleurant la douleur intense en elle, Erra ne sentit pas qu'une personne maléfique venait d'apparaître à ses côtés.

- Bonjour Erra. lança-t-elle 

Erra releva la tête avec effroie. La personne qui se tenait devant elle était sa réplique parfaite.

- Tu te souviens de moi? On dirait que oui. Mais je vais te le redire juste au cas où. Je suis Sekhmet.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu?

- Tu as appelé à l'aide et ton cœur sentimentale a complètement disparu.

- Mais…c'est aux Dieux que j'ai demandé de l'aide!

- Et je suis quoi, tu penses? Je viens t'aider, mais d'une manière, que je suis certaine, dont tu ne voudras pas entendre parler. Je veux te venger de ce Atem qui a détruis ton cœur. Le torturer jusqu'au plus profond de son âme afin qu'il regrette ce qu'il a fait.

- Pas question. Même s'il m'a fait mal, je l'aime encore.

J- e savais bien que tu n'accepterais jamais.

Sekhmet claqua des doigts. Un sablier géant apparu à ses côtés.

- Tu te souviens de ça? demanda-t-elle 

Erra regardait le sablier avec effroi.

- Puisque tu ne veux rien savoir de ma proposition, je vais devoir t'enfermer pour pouvoir être libre de la faire. 

Sekhmet claqua de nouveau des doigts et Erra se retrouva dans le sablier tandis que le sable commençait à couler.

J- e t'ai dit que tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps à vivre, dans ce sablier? On dirait que non. 

La déesse éclata de rire et fit disparaître le sablier de son champs de vision.

- À présent, dit-elle, Allons venger notre petite protégée. 

Chapitre 7 : Léika

Sekhmet sortit de la maison et s'en alla dehors. Elle n'avait pas fait deux pas, qu'une égyptienne aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noirs et glacés s'avançait vers elle.

- Bonjour. dit simplement Sekhmet, Euh…on se connaît? 

L'égyptienne éclata de rire et s'écria :

- Bien sûr, petite idiote! Tu ne me reconnaît pas?

- Euh…non.

La femme fulmina de rage.

- Allons, j'étais Olivia dans le temps. Tu as vraiment une mauvaise mémoire.

- Olivia…Olivia…non! Ça ne me dit rien du tout.

- Ne joue pas avec moi!! Tu sais très bien qui je suis. Je t'ai dit que je me vengerais Bastet et c'est aujourd'hui que j'ai l'intention de le faire.

Sekhmet écarquilla les yeux. Elle ignorait que cette femme savait le nom de son autre elle. Puis, elle comprit. Sa prisonnière l'avait rencontrée, une fois. Sekhmet sourit.

- Ah, tient, ça me revient. Désolé de t'avoir oublié.

- Enfin…mais je préférerais que tu m'appelles Léika. C'est plus proche de mon nom d'origine et c'est le nom que je porte présentement.

Sekhmet observa la femme qui se tenait devant elle. Elle semblait furieuse contre quelque chose d'indistinct.

- Tu as vu ça, Erra? demanda Sekhmet à la jeune fille dans le sablier, Cette femme t'en veux. Mais pour qu'elle raison? 

- Léika éclata de rire et un nuage ténébreux apparu.

- J'ai envie de faire un duel dans le royaume des ombres. dit-elle

- Et celui-ci consiste en quoi? demanda Sekhmet

- Chaque fois qu'un monstre attaquera directement, son attaque nous blessera. Alors, il faudrait éviter d'être à découvert devant nos monstres.

- Pas mal, comme jeu. On commence?

Léika était surprise. La fille qui avait protégé Yami était différente de la dernière fois. Observant sa rivale de la tête aux pieds, elle ne vit rien de différent.

- On commence, oui ou non? s'impatienta Sekhmet

- Oui. Attrape.

Léika lança un dueldisk à Sekhmet et cette dernière l'attrapa. Enfin, elles commencèrent leur duel. Sekhmet plaça la petite sorcière en mode défense, puis une carte face cachée. Léika remarqua que ce n'était pas une carte qu'elle connaissait. Elle mit un monstre en mode attaque et frappa la petite sorcière. Sekhmet sourit et attendit que Léika termine son tour. Enfin, elle plaça la dame chat en mode défense, puis une autre carte face cachée. Léika éclata de rire.

- C'est comme ça que tu espère gagner ce duel? en mettant tous tes monstres en mode défense? Eh bien, je te croyais plus forte, Sekhmet. 

Celle-ci se contenta de sourire. Léika grogna et ordonna à son monstre d'attaquer celui de Sekhmet. Son monstre disparut et elle sourit de plus belle. Elle plaça ensuite un troisième monstre mode défense et une troisième carte face cachée. Léika, ne se doutant pas du plan de la déesse, attaqua le monstre de sa rivale. La déesse lionne révéla l'une de ses cartes.

- Voici le rituel noir, ma chère Léika. Ceci me permet de mettre sur le jeu un monstre ayant des points d'attaque de 3000 ou plus haut, dès que trois de mes monstres sont dans le cimetière. Alors, j'invoque la dame noire. Mais, avant je dois mettre ma carte magique, le miroir. Alors, la voici. 

Un géant miroir apparu et l'on vit deux yeux rouges à l'intérieur. Puis, l'on vit la dame au grand complet. Elle était habillée d'une robe noire et elle avait des yeux rouges sang. Elle portait sur elle un poignard qui semblait être tranchant.

- Dame noire, invoqua Sekhmet, attaque son monstre avec ton poignard de la mort. 

La dame s'exécuta et le monstre de Léika disparut. Elle était maintenant à 2400. Sekhmet sourit de nouveau et plaça une autre carte face cachée.

- C'est à toi, Léika. 

La femme fulmina de rage et plaça un monstre mode défense. Elle plaça ensuite, à son tour, une carte face cachée.

- C'est tout? Alors, on dirait que c'est mon tour. Je remet sur le jeu ma petite sorcière et je la sacrifie pour invoquer la dame blanche. Je fusionne ensuite mes deux dames pour donner la sorcière grise. Intéressant, mais, dommage pour toi, je ne peux pas t'attaquer. Au prochain tour, donc. 

Léika piocha dans son paquet et sourit en voyant sa carte.

- Maintenant, je joue la carte magique qui me permet d'enlever une carte magique dans ton jeu. Et j'ai choisi miroir. Ta sorcière ne peut donc plus rester sur le jeu. Au revoir sorcière grise. 

Le miroir disparut et la sorcière grise le suivit juste après. Sekhmet ne réagit point.

- Maintenant, mon monstre, attaque ses points directement. 

Sekhmet avait vu arriver le coup. Juste avant que l'attaque ne la touche, elle laissa sa place à Erra. Celle-ci, prise au dépourvue, hurla de douleur lorsqu'elle sentit la lame du monstre s'enfoncer dans son corps. Elle tomba à genoux, essayant de maîtriser sa douleur. Elle avait une énorme coupure sur le devant et ses vêtements étaient imbibés de sang. Se mettant à pleurer, Erra appela à l'aide en criant. Léika éclata de rire.

- Ça ne sert à rien d'appeler à l'aide, personne ne t'entendra d'ici. 

Erra pleura de plus belle. Elle avait très mal et très peur.

Yûgi regarda Erra s'enfuir, se demandant pourquoi est-ce que Yami avait été si cruel. Il retourna à l'hôtel tranquillement. Il croisa Téa au passage et cette dernière vit la mine défaite de son ami.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Yûgi?

- Rien…c'est juste que…

- Yûgi observa Téa un moment, puis soupira.

- C'est juste que mon double a… 

Yûgi s'arrêta brusquement. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il lui semblait qu'Erra était en danger. Il se retourna et repartit en direction de chez son amie.

- Yûgi, qu'est-ce que tu fais? lui cria Téa tandis qu'il s'éloignait

- Je suis mon intuition. répondit-il

Téa toisa Yûgi sans comprendre, puis repris la marche qu'elle avait commencée.

Yûgi arriva chez Erra, mais s'arrêta soudainement en voyant Lério.

- Bonjour! lança celui-ci

- Bonjour. grogna Yûgi, Vous venez voir Erra, je suppose?

- Oui. Je me nomme Lério, et vous?

- Yûgi. Je suis un ami d'Erra.

- Eh bien, je vois qu'elle s'est fait d'autres amis lors de son séjour au Japon. Je suis content pour elle.

Lério cogna à la porte, mais personne ne répondit. Il décida alors d'entrer, mais ce qu'il vit le figea sur place. Le père d'Erra se tenait dans le salon, couché sur le sol, mort. Yûgi écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en voyant cet affreux spectacle. Un mot était posé sur son corps sans vie. Yûgi le prit.

Atem,

Il y a longtemps que l'on s'est vu. Te souviens-tu de moi? Sûrement pas. Erra n'a pas dû te parler de moi, ayant peur que je refasse surface. Mais il est trop tard, maintenant, je suis de retour! Je vais te dire qui je suis. Je me nomme Sekhmet et je suis le côté mauvais de la déesse Bastet. Erra avait demandé de l'aide aux Dieux et c'est moi qui est allé l'aider, car elle m'a libéré en faisant cette demande. À présent, vois ce que je suis capable de faire. Ce n'est que le début de mon règne et je vais venger Erra de toi.

Sekhmet

Yûgi relu la lettre trois fois avant d'être sûr que c'était bien vrai. Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux. Lério demanda :

- Qu'y a-t-il d'écrit?

- Rien d'important. Ça me concerne moi.

Lério scruta Yûgi sans saisir ce qu'il voulait dire. Yûgi regarda le corps de nouveau, puis se rappela pourquoi il était ici.

- Erra est en danger. dit-il

- Quoi?

- Erra est en danger. On doit aller la sauver, maintenant!

Yûgi sortit de la maison et, sans savoir ce qu'il cherchait, se dirigea vers le précipice proche de la maison. Il vit alors le nuage du royaume des ténèbres. Il y entra sans prendre le temps de réfléchir et le son d'un cri parvint à ses oreilles. Ce qu'il vit l'épouvanta. Erra était à genoux, une longue coupure la blessant le long du devant de son corps. Elle tenait un duel-disk à la main. Yûgi regarda la personne que Erra affrontait et vit l'égyptienne qui lui avait parlé une journée plus tôt. Il sut alors que c'était Olivia. Son impression lui avait dit vrai.

Yûgi s'approcha prudemment d'Erra qui pleurait sa douleur. Il reconnut aussitôt en elle la jeune fille douce et sensible qu'il connaissait. La lettre qu'il avait lu devait sûrement être du bluff. Yûgi se pencha à côté d'Erra et celle-ci le regarda avec des yeux emplis de douleur et de tristesse.

- Je pense que je vais prendre la relève, Erra.

- Pour…pourquoi? Yami est furieux contre moi et je pense que toi aussi.

- Pas vraiment. Il a agi trop vite et il est vraiment triste. Laisse lui une chance.

- D'accord…AÏE!!

Erra avait essayé de bougé, mais sa blessure lui faisait horriblement mal. Lério arriva à ce moment. Yûgi soupira d'exaspération, mais il devait avouer qu'il lui serait utile.

- Erra! s'exclama-t-il 

- Il courra jusqu'à elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Lério, tu me fais mal. murmura Erra

- Désolé.

Il la lâcha et Erra posa sur Yûgi un regard qui en disait long sur ses sentiments envers Lério (_ce qui veut dire qu'elle ne l'aime pas en amoureux_).

- Lério, dit Yûgi, Peux-tu emmener Erra là-bas? Je vais terminer son duel à sa place.

- Ok.

Yûgi prit doucement des mains d'Erra son duel-disk, puis s'installa devant Léika. Celle-ci haussa les épaules d'indifférence et Yûgi laissa place à Yami. Ce dernier observa les cartes d'Erra et fut surpris de constater qu'elles étaient différentes des cartes en circulation.

- Erra utilise des cartes uniques offertes par Pegasus. expliqua Yûgi

- Ah bon. Je penses que c'est mon tour? dit-il à Léika

- Parfaitement. Vas-y.

Yûgi plaça un monstre en mode défense et termina son tour.

Erra se trouvait sur le bord du précipice. Ensanglantée et faible, elle regarda Yami se battre pour elle. Lério était à ses côtés, mais elle aurait préféré qu'il soit ailleurs. À un certain moment, Yami attaqua directement Léika. Celle-ci bascula par en arrière et, puisqu'elle se trouvait proche de Lério et Erra, accrocha Lério au passage. Il tomba dans le précipice, mais se tenait toujours à une roche.

- LÉRIO!! hurla Erra, Attrape ma main, vite! 

Erra mit sa main tachée de sang dans le vide et Lério l'attrapa, mais il l'échappa à cause du sang encore glissant. Yami rejoignit Erra, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

- Aide-le, Yami, je t'en supplie! dit Erra 

Au moment où Yami allait s'exécuter, une main s'agrippa à la jambe de Lério. Léika tentait de remonter. Tout à coup, Léika glissa et Lério la suivit. Erra hurla.

- LÉRIOOO, NOOOOOOOON!!!! 

Elle se mit à pleurer. Yami recula de quelques pas. Puis, Erra se leva et se retourna. Il n'y avait plus aucune blessure sur elle.

- Je m'en retourne chez moi. dit-elle comme si de rien était

- Attends…!

Mais Erra l'ignora et partit chez elle. Yami soupira et se mit à sangloter. Yûgi en fut surpris, c'était la première fois que Yami pleurait.

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- Rien. répondit Yami

Il essuya ses yeux et, laissant place à Yûgi, alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Chapitre 8 : Le mauvais côté de Sekhmet

Yûgi regarda une dernière fois le lieu où Lério était mort, fit une prière pour que son âme soit en paix, puis retourna sur le chemin du retour. Il réfléchit longuement à la lettre qu'il venait de lire, puis au moment où Erra venait de partir. Il réfléchit et réfléchit, mais le déclic ne se fit pas. Alors, il s'en alla dans sa chambre en espérant trouver une solution à son problème.

Dans sa chambre, Yami était accablé par ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait attendu au dernier moment pour aider Lério. Et pour quoi? Par simple acte de jalousie. Il savait pourtant qu'Erra n'aimait pas Lério. Yami s'assit dans les escaliers, et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait agi comme un imbécile, voilà ce qu'il pensait. La jalousie l'avait aveuglé et il s'était pourtant dit que des sentiments comme cela ne devait pas venir dans son cœur. Il les avait pourtant laissé s'infiltrer. Gémissant de désespoir, Yami ferma les yeux en espérant que Erra lui pardonnerait un jour.

Sekhmet se trouvait dans la chambre de Erra. Elle observa la jeune fille qui se tenait dans le sablier. Elle s'était évanouie et paraissait fiévreuse. Le sable était devenu rouge à cause de la blessure qu'elle avait subi.

Sekhmet se mit à rire.

- Eh bien, Erra, est-ce que le sable rouge signifie que tu n'as plus long à vivre? Ah non, c'est vrai. S'il est rouge, c'est à cause de ta blessure qui saigne abondamment. 

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte et Sekhmet fit vite disparaître le sablier.

- Oui? dit-elle

- Erra, je voulais te dire que je suis désolé pour ton père. Est-ce que je peux entrer?

Sans attendre la réponse, une femme entra et alla serrer Sekhmet dans ses bras. Celle-ci se dégagea.

- Merci, Layla, mais je vais bien, je t'assure!

- Vraiment? Tu sais, tu peux me le dire que ça t'affecte. Ta mère il y a quelques mois et maintenant ton père.

- Je vais vraiment bien. Merci Layla.

Layla trouva le comportement de sa protégée étrange. Elle sortit lentement en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver.

Sekhmet reposa son attention sur Erra. Elle sourit cruellement, puis retourna au jeu qu'elle était en train de préparer.

Yûgi pensait à quand Yami avait été blessé et pas lui, lorsque le déclic se fit. La lettre qu'il avait lu n'était pas du bluff. C'était bien le mauvais côté de Sekhmet qui avait tué le père d'Erra. Quand il était arrivé au duel, c'était Erra qu'il avait vu, puisque Sekhmet n'avait pas voulu se blesser. Lorsque Erra s'était relevée pour repartir chez elle, il n'y avait aucune blessure sur elle. C'était parce que Sekhmet avait reprit la place et elle n'était pas blessée. Yûgi comprit aussitôt que Erra était en grand péril. Il alla aussitôt dans sa chambre à l'intérieur du puzzle et cogna à la porte de Yami. Celui-ci ne répondit pas, contraire à son habitude.

- Yami, ouvre, s'il te plaît.

- Non. J'aimerais que tu me laisse seul.

- Mais, j'ai besoin que tu m'aide.

- Non. J'ai peur de faire une autre gaffe.

Yûgi regarda la porte de son double, impuissant. Qu'allait-il faire à présent?

À SUIVRE…

Est-ce que Yami va accepter d'aider Yûgi? La suite dans ma prochaine fic La mort n'est qu'un défi à passer_. J'espère que vous avez aimé ma deuxième fic. Dans ma prochaine histoire, Yami va subir un énorme chagrin, mais je ne vous dit pas pourquoi._


End file.
